Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2)
Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2) (ang. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 ) - drugi odcinekJeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 1)pierwszej serii serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata''. Jego premiera w USA odbyła się 26 czerwca 2016 roku na platformie internetowej Netflix, zaś w Polsce 16 lutego 2016 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Czkawka i smoczy jeźdźcy udają się na Wyspę Lodowców w poszukiwaniu Mroziczorta, straszliwego smoka, który jest w stanie uruchomić Smocze Oko. Fabuła Czkawka musi dokonać wyboru. Może uratować swoich przyjaciół, uwalniając ich z klatki, lub podążać za Dagurem, który skradł mu Smocze Oko. Decyduje się jednak na ratunek jeźdźców, czego Dagur się spodziewał i co jednocześnie wzbudza w nim rozczarowanie. Szczerbatek usiłuje otworzyć klatkę, wykonaną z nieznanego Czkawce metalu, za pomocą swojego ognia, lecz klatka okazuje się odporna nawet na to. Jednocześnie powracają olbrzymie wrzeszczące węgorze, utrudniające akcję ratunkową. Szczerbatek odstrasza je strzałami plazmą. Czkawka prosi jeźdźców, aby przywołali swoje smoki, te jednak nie przybywają. Czkawka zdejmuje swoją protezę i próbuje otworzyć nią klatkę, znów bezskutecznie. W końcu klatka otwiera się pod ciężarem jeźdźców. Czkawka każe uwolnionym przyjaciołom lecieć na Berk, a sam postanawia podążyć za Dagurem. Mężczyzna świętuje zdobycie Smoczego Oka, lecz w dalszym ciągu drażni go Bestial. Agresywny Dagur nie słucha tego, co Bestial do niego mówi, nawet wówczas, gdy chce ostrzec go przed zbliżającymi się Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Tymczasem chłopak wyrywa Dagurowi Smocze Oko z ręki, natychmiast odlatując. Dagur jest wściekły, że stracił trofeum i po raz kolejny odniósł porażkę. Czkawka powraca na Berk. Wszyscy jeźdźcy zastanawiają się, czym jest tajemniczy przedmiot i w jaki sposób można go uruchomić. Zwracają się o pomoc do Pyskacza. Ten usiłuje otworzyć przedmiot siłą, jednak uruchamia zabezpieczenia przed złodziejami, między innymi wystrzeliwaną strzykawkę ze środkiem usypiającym oraz sprężony gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Ofiarą obu tych pułapek pada Mieczyk, który pada nieprzytomny na podłogę. By go ocucić, przyjaciele udają się do Gothi. Ta przygotowuje wywar dla Mieczyka, który wraca do zdrowia, lecz po chwili dostrzega przedmiot trzymany przez Pyskacza. Na Smoczym Oku dostrzega trzy otworki i odwraca wzrok. Czkawka zauważa dziwne zachowanie kobiety i dostrzega bliznę w takim samym kształcie na ręce Gothi. Jeźdźcy nakłaniają ją, aby opowiedziała, skąd wzięła się ta blizna. Początkowo Gothi nie chce wyjawić tego sekretu, jednak Pyskacz warzy dla niej jej ulubioną zupę i Gothi daje się przekonać. "Opowiada" (rysuje) historię ze swojej młodości, gdy wybrała się na Wyspę Lodowców i została złapana przez Mroziczorta. Smok zostawił ślad zęba w jej ręce, a blizna po ukąszeniu pozostała. Czkawka wówczas uświadamia sobie, że potrzebny jest ząb Mroziczorta, aby włożyć go do Smoczego Oka i w ten sposób uruchomić. Usiłuje nakłonić Gothi, by udała się z nimi na poszukiwania dzikiego smoka, ona jednak odmawia. W końcu Czkawce udaje się ją przekonać i jeźdźcy lecą na wyspę. Pod nieobecność Gothi jej obowiązki medyka ma pełnić Pyskacz. Po dotarciu na miejsce jeźdźcy widzą tylko lodowy bezmiar. Panuje tam zupełna cisza i nie widać żywej duszy. Gothi rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu smoka, jednak kręci głową, nic nie znalazłszy. Przyjaciele są niepocieszeni, że cała ich wyprawa poszła na marne. W tym momencie zaczyna wiać bardzo silny wiatr. Po jakimś czasie jeźdźców atakuje Mroziczort, poruszający się tak szybko, że nie są w stanie go dostrzec. W końcu Czkawka wpada w zaspę śnieżną i widzi smoka z bliska. Także Sączysmark ląduje w zaspie. Smok podchodzi do niego, lecz ponieważ widzi przez termowizję, nie dostrzega schłodzonego przez śnieg chłopaka i odchodzi. Tymczasem w wiosce Pyskacz niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie w roli medyka. Zamiast uleczyć ranną nogę jednego z wikingów, oblewa ją substancją, która zaczyna płonąć, zaś innemu mężczyźnie, cierpiącemu na nudności, podaje wywar, po którym tamtemu zaczynają dolegać kolejne problemy. Czkawka nalega, aby zdobyć ząb Mroziczorta. Jeźdźcy ukrywają się więc za lodową górą i czekają na powrót smoka. Kiedy ten się nie pojawia, postanawiają postawić wykonane z patyków i materiału manekiny i podpalić je ogniem, żeby przykuć uwagę Mroziczorta. Ich plan kończy się powodzeniem - smok przelatuje wokół manekinów, jednak nie ląduje. Gdy znów znika, Czkawka i Szczerbatek zbliżają się do manekinów. Nocna Furia wysyła w powietrze sygnały echolokacyjne, w nadziei na zwabienie smoka. Ten wkrótce przybywa i atakuje jeźdźców. Osłania ich Gothi, która zaczyna okładać dzikiego smoka swoją laską. Ten chwyta ją w pysk i porywa kobietę, a jeźdźcy rzucają się na ratunek. Gdy smok znowu ucieka, Czkawka zarządza ponowną pogoń i nie zwraca uwagi na Gothi, która trąca go w ramię. Dopiero za trzecim razem odwraca się w stronę kobiety, a ta pokazuje mu ząb wbity w laskę. Szczęśliwi jeźdźcy wracają na wyspę i wkładają ząb w Smocze Oko, nic się jednak nie dzieje. Czkawka postanawia zająć się tajemniczym przedmiotem następnego dnia. Kładzie go na swoim biurku i szykuje się do snu. Także Szczerbatek mości się na swoim legowisku i ogrzewa je swoim ogniem. W tym momencie Smocze Oko pochłania światło z jego plazmy i zaczyna delikatnie świecić. Czkawka zauważa to i podchodzi do przedmiotu. Dostrzega mapkę składającą się z wielu symboli, która wyświetliła się na ścianie. Kwituje to słowami: "Teraz... wszystko się... zmieni." Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Jeźdźcy odkrywają Wyspę Lodowców i poznają nieznany im wcześniej gatunek smoka, jakim jest Mroziczort. * Gothi "opowiada" historię ze swojej młodości. * Jeźdźcy aktywują Smocze Oko. Postacie Ludzie * Czkawka * Astrid * Sączysmark * Śledzik * Szpadka * Mieczyk * Stoick * Pyskacz * Gothi * Dagur Szalony * Bestial * Magnus * Agnar Smoki * Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) * Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) * Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) * Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) * Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) * Mroziczort (Gothi's Frostfright) Zobacz też en::Dragon_Eye_of_the_Beholder,_Part_2 es::Ojo_del_Dragón_en_Quien_lo_Mira_(Segunda_Parte) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 1) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata